


I Come All Undone

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought the more complicated a man was, the sexier women found him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Come All Undone

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR Exit Wounds. One of the 278,857,274 possibilities as to why Rossi’s bow tie was undone. This story is not to be confused with Come Undone, which I wrote a while back. The title is from the Sheriff song, When I’m With You and this is as canon as I’ve ever gone with this pairing.

“My dress may get wrinkled.” She smoothed it down.

“We can solve that by just taking it off.” He replied.

“You better not even contemplate…”

“Oh no, I'm going to contemplate. You have to allow a man his contemplation.”

She smiled, turning to look at him. Damn, he looked good tonight. They'd gone to see _Mary Stuart_ at the Kennedy Center that evening. Dave took her out for an early dinner and then the show. Afterwards, they came back to his place where he laid out the blanket for backyard stargazing. The night was so beautiful and so was the moment. Erin reached up, undoing his bow tie. A real man and a real bow tie…she found that irresistible. He took her hand; his lips lightly brushed across her knuckles.

“Did you enjoy our special evening?” He asked. Unable to help himself, Dave leaned to kiss her.

Erin slid her arms around his neck, her hands moving up and through his hair. She deepened their kiss as Dave’s hand started at her torso and crept upward.

“Yes, and I still am.” She whispered against his lips. “I needed to let go, as usual, and you were there to pull me away.”

“I'm selfish,” Dave’s lips caressed her throat. “I want you all to myself. It’s as simple as that.”

“It’s never been that simple with you.”

“I thought the more complicated a man was, the sexier women found him.”

“That’s true in two instances, the movies and when the guy has a British accent. In regular life with an American accent, complications get dishes hurled at you.” Erin replied.

“The makeup sex after our first dish hurling fight would be out of this world.” Dave grinned.

“We don’t need to destroy perfectly good china to reach those heights, David. We’ve had some barnburners and making up has always been magnificent. All we need…ooh, you're vibrating.” She shivered against him.

“Hold that thought.” He pulled the phone from his pocket. “Hold that thought and any other dirty one you might be having at the moment. This is Rossi.”

It was JJ. She said what she needed to and Dave frowned.

“I got it, JJ, I'm on my way. Thanks, bye.” Slipping the phone back in his pocket, he looked at Erin.

“You have to go.” She said.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“It’s alright.” She caressed his face.

“It’s not…I was about to take this seduction up a notch.”

“I have a long memory,” Erin smiled. “We’ll pick up where you left off as soon as you return.”

“Is that a promise?” Dave stood and held out his hands for Erin. They started walking back to the house, arms around each other.

“Yes, it is.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“Stay here tonight, Erin.” He said when they were inside. “Wrap yourself in my covers so they can smell like you when I get home.”

Dave sat down on the couch. He grabbed his trouser socks and put them on. He kept stealing glances at Erin who seemed to be waiting for something. She looked beautiful tonight in a purple dress with one strap and a bare shoulder. She tied a black silk scarf thing around the waist, or maybe she bought it that way. It was Nicole Miller, Dave knew his designers, and he looked forward to it in a heap on his bedroom floor. It wasn’t meant to be tonight…and that sucked.

“Your sheets always smell like me.” She said.

“Stay anyway.” He stood, taking her into his arms and kissing her. The combined scent of the spring air and her perfumed skin made him loathe his job. It was just for a moment but Dave definitely felt it.

“I’ll walk Mudgie in the morning.”

“Yes, and could you call Pete?" Dave asked. “I don't know when I'm coming back and he’ll look after him.”

“You're coming back soon,” Erin’s tone was firm. “But I’ll call him. You need to go David; and be safe.”

He nodded, kissing her once more. “I’ll call you if I can.”

She didn’t want to let him go. They'd done this before, a thousand times, and it never got easier. She never thought she would be here again but she was; they were. Erin sighed and bent to kiss his shoulder. “Go.” She whispered.

“I’ll see you soon.” Dave pulled away and walked to the front door.

Erin sat down on the couch, crossed her legs, and sighed. She would have a cup of tea, watch some CNN, and call it an early night. Dammit.

Dave was halfway down the road when he realized his bow tie still hung around his neck. It was a sign of another night interrupted. His team had no idea what he was missing but they should know he was missing something.

***


End file.
